You can be Me, And I will be You
by lezonne
Summary: Hermione can't imagine staying at the Manor waiting for someone to pick up where Harry left off before he died. If someone else won't start a rebellion then she will. And Draco Malfoy is going to be her way out. Written for the Kink-and-Squick competition on LJ and various challenges on FF.


**A/n: **Very dark story, read with caution. Thanks to my beta **lozipozivanillabean**!

**Warnings: **Dominance/submission and violence.

* * *

Written for the Kink-and-Squick competition on LJ, the _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp _prompt #40 (bittersweet), the _Gender-Swap Boot Camp _prmpt #38 (wand) and _One AU World Boot Camp _prompt #33 (blank).

* * *

Hermione knew she had few chances of survival. With war brewing around England and four Death Eater's-to-one-Order member, she saw the world as a blank canvas from her cell at the Manor.

Mostly, she wondered why her friends hadn't come back for her. At first, being left at Malfoy Manor was a huge slap in the face, but overtime she shoved down her emotions and learned to accept it.

She didn't think anything good would come out of the war. When Voldemort decided it was more fun to torment her than kill her, she was given to Lucius Malfoy as a toy. And when he grew tired of her unresponsive body, he handed her off to his son as used goods.

Draco Malfoy didn't even want to touch her. Whether that was because of disgust or horror, she wasn't sure, but didn't complain. It was better for her if he didn't know how to handle her.

Overtime, she learned to use her position to her advantage when the war was lost and Voldemort had won. She even learned how to sway him.

Sex is a powerful weapon. And she learned how to bend her sexuality to her advantage. After all, she might be considered Draco's property, but that didn't mean he had any control over her.

And she proved that often, when he found himself beneath her each and every night, being used instead of being the abuser. She might not have the upper hand in everything, but she had her hold on him.

He'd learned to touch her overtime.

And he didn't really know how to control her.

"Fuck Granger," he muttered again one night, hands locked tightly on her hips.

She didn't say anything in response, just continued to ride him. She never spoke during sex, because she found she didn't need to. When she kept her mouth shut, it seemed to entrance him more and more. It was like her silence was unexplainable and completely enticing.

Hermione would never understand Slytherin's, or Death Eater's for that matter.

Playing the game of sex earned her a few pretty things. Expensive bracelets, slutty undergarments and extravagant clothing. Yet none of it mattered to her. Her friends were dead, and she was nothing more than an item in the sex market. If he ever tired of her, he could hand her over to the next bastard in line, and that simply couldn't happen. She had spent way too long clawing her way up to the position she was in now.

Nothing would take that away. Beneath the see-through lingerie and low cut gowns she was hatching a plan, one that she hoped would not be foiled.

She refused to be taken advantage of for the rest of her life. Hermione had no way of knowing what happened outside the walls of the Manor, but she could always dream that a rebellion was forming. And if one wasn't, she sure as hell was going to build one when she got out of here. She wouldn't stay at the Manor forever.

And her out would be through Draco Malfoy. He may have won the war, but she would win everything else. And if it cost him his sanity or his freedom, then she couldn't look back on it. If she did, she would never be able to escape.

He wouldn't have a second thought about killing her if he was in her situation. And desperate times call for _very_ desperate measures.

It was a bittersweet story really, one she couldn't regret. That's why she wore a perfect mask the night she decided to enact her plan.

"Come to bed," he declared, lying down on the covers. It always started out this way. He would call her to him and she would oblige before taking over. During the months she was imprisoned here as a sex slave, she learned how to study a man. And she knew everything she needed to know about Draco from their time fucking each other.

Tonight was the same as any other night. She took charge, finding him remarkably hard before she even had to touch him. Apparently she was going to be his release tonight from some cute girl he'd seen downstairs, either one he knew or one he tortured. It was a twisted world.

She checked the bodice of her tight corset as she straddled him, ensuring that her token to freedom still hid there. He paid her no mind, eyes closed and hands tightly holding her hips as she rocked her body over him. She'd allow him one final sweet release before she turned the tables.

After all, it wasn't like she was ever going to end up in bed with him again. She would either escape tonight or die trying.

The moment she felt him spasm and release beneath her, she put her plan into action. Reaching into her bodice she pulled out the necklace she wore, moving her hands to cover his eyes. In one fluid motion she had the charm pressed to his naked chest, rolling off of him as his body stilled and her magic took effect.

It took her a _very _long time to complete this charm with wandless magic. A _very_ long time indeed.

She waited with bated breath as the magic took hold, completely transforming his body before her eyes. The masculine lines disappeared, replaced by feminine curves and assets. Light blond hair faded into dark brunette, growing long and curly. She stepped back as before her eyes Malfoy's body transformed and changed into her own. She snatched his wand off the bed as he was distracted by the magic, chaining him down before he could move.

Grey eyes shot open, the only telltale sign that this truly was Draco Malfoy and not Hermione Granger. She kept his own wand trained on him, staring back at an exact copy of herself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, staring at him. "I have to do this. I have to get out."

"What the fuck is going on Granger? Give me my wand- now!"

She fingered the wood, having not had such power in her hands in quite some time. "No Draco, I don't think I will. You see, this madness has to stop at some point."

"What the hell are you talking about? Change me back at once! You don't think that someone is going to notice that you're running through the Manor? They'll come find me and when they discover what you've done, you'll be executed plain and simple. It's a shame though really. I enjoyed you up until this point."

She laughed lightly at that. "You think I'm going to get caught? That's adorable Malfoy! You see, I've been working on this spell for quite some time now. I've been trying to escape here forever. And then it finally clicked, what I could do. You leave me alone in here quite often by myself, and I've had time to look through things. You're books were quite helpful."

Grey eyes narrow to slits. "You touched my things."

"I think that's the least of your worries right now Malfoy. See, I happened across this very complicated spell that can change the identities of people temporarily. It's like polyjuice, but it doesn't require a potion- which was perfect, since I never would've been able to do this if that was the case."

He lay still now, staring at her. "What is your plan Granger?"

She shook her head, smiling manically. "I have no power here Malfoy. I'm a slave to a league of people who only seek to kill. We're surviving through an era right now that feeds off of death. And that cannot continue. That cannot be the foundation that builds the next generation."

"I don't think anything is going to build the next generation here in Britain if Voldemort has his say about it. He's slowly but surely killing this place."

"Yes, he is. And that type of madness has to stop. If someone doesn't stand up to fight him again we are all going to die under his hand, his followers included. And I refuse to die here in your bed."

She stepped towards the closet slowly, keeping her fingers on the necklace. "There's a difference between this spell and polyjuice. Polyjuice only changes one way- the drinker changes into whoever they took the DNA from. But this spell works differently- it feeds off of dark magic. So if you change into me, then I must change into you."

He craned his neck from his position on the bed, but couldn't see her. Try as he may, he couldn't get the chains off with any of his spells. She had been preparing for this moment, for longer than he cared to admit. When she came back into view a few minutes later, he froze.

Blond hair, a strikingly tall frame, and dark robes. She looked exactly like he did, save for the brown eyes. It was creepy.

"People need to stand up against what's happening," she continued, placing his wand inside his cloak. "People like you can't be the ones to continue on bearing children, populating the coming generations. This has to stop."

"You're beginning to sound a bit mad yourself."

"I am a bit mad. It happens when you spend hours and hours locked in a room with nothing to do but read and sleep with a person you despise." She crossed her arms, staring at her own naked body on the bed. "I would never get out of here alive. But using your identity, your rank, I can come and go as I please. I can get out of Malfoy Manor."

"And what will you do when your spell wears off, hmm? This type of magic won't last forever."

"You're right, it won't. It lasts a week at most, which is plenty of time. I don't have to morph back into myself until I chose to. You on the other hand… well, you're not carrying around the charm. You'll change back when I do."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means," she said, grinning, "That I don't have to die here. You can take my place."

He froze, body lying perfectly still on the bed. It almost looked like he wasn't breathing. "They will know it's me," he argued, eyes narrowing. "I will not die in your place."

"Oh, but you will. Except for the eyes we're exact copies of each other. And when the Death Eater's come in to find _me_, carrying around a broken bottle and delirious, unable to explain where you are they'll get suspicious."

"I'm not delirious or carrying around a-"

"No," she interrupted. "You're not. Not yet anyway. You forget that I'm the one with a wand, and I've been practicing a whole lot more on my wandless magic than you have. Now I'm the one with the upper hand. See, no one here ever listens to me no matter what I say. Right now because of the potion, we sound like each other. So who's going to listen to you."

He didn't know what to say to that, and just stared at her.

"No one's going to listen! No one ever does. And when they kill you for treason and possible murder they will see the real you. The magic will be forced to change at that point, and they will see who they've really killed. And as for me? I'll be far away from here by then, working on my own plans for an uprising. Things will not end this way. Things are going to change."

"You're barking mad! You think anyone left from the Order is going to listen to you when they hear what you've done! They'll be disgusted. People on the side of greater good are never supposed to toy with dark magic."

"Sometimes we have to," she whispers. "I'm not a white-hat hero. Harry's the closest thing we ever had to that. And now he's dead. If I plan to build up any sort of rebellion then I can't skate on the line of white-hat. I have to be a dark-hat hero, someone willing to do whatever it takes to make sure Voldemort doesn't reign supreme forever."

"That makes you the criminal too. Killing me in such a manner will get you on the bad list in the end. You're walking a dark line Granger, one I don't think you can handle."

"I'll handle it if I have to. I have to make certain sacrifices to ensure the madness ends. And if it starts with your life, then so be it."

He grins then, laughing lightly. "And you think this makes you a decent person, sacrificing me? By crossing that barrier Granger, you're crossing over into the line of evil. You're tarnishing your own perfect record."

"I have no other choice! If I only act out of good, then I will never get out of here." She shook her head, backing away towards the door. "Just think back to all the people you've murdered Malfoy. Think back to all the bad things you've done. This is your karma."

"And do you think your karma will be any less horrific when it finds you?"

She didn't reply, just pressed her lips together. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at him and watched his eyes slowly shut, grey orbs closing. She needed to set the perfect, believable scene.

It didn't take long and when she'd finished, she stomached down the nausea forming inside of her. She couldn't regret what she was doing. If someone didn't dare to skate the line between good and bad then Voldemort would forever be the victor. Life would never get better.

Someone had to take up the burden of doing bad things. And with nothing else to lose, Hermione accepted that burden.

She stepped out of his room, shutting the door tightly behind her. Draco Malfoy made her life hell for years, and killed without a second thought. Karma was going to bite him in the arse now.

Surely, it would bite her too, someday. Someday she would have to answer to what she was doing for a greater good, for the sacrifices she felt she had to make.

Only, she wasn't sure if she was the good guy or the bad guy anymore, as she stepped downstairs and started on her new journey- reforming the Order. The charm that changed their bodies sat heavily around her neck, on top of her shirt.

White-hat heroes can't exist anymore. You have to be willing to do anything to save the innocent.


End file.
